Semiconductor packages may refer to package technologies for electrically connecting a semiconductor chip to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as the motherboard of an electronic device, or the like, and for protecting a semiconductor chip from external impacts.
Recently, one of the main trends in the development of semiconductor chip technologies has been reductions in size of components. Therefore, in the field of semiconductor packages, due to a rapid increase in demand for small semiconductor packages, and the like, semiconductor chips are required to have a small size and a plurality of pins.
One package technology suggested in order to meet the demand for small semiconductor packages may be a fan-out semiconductor package. Fan-out semiconductor packages may have a small size and a plurality of pins in such a manner that connection terminals are not only redistributed to a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed, but also outwardly thereof.